


It Was Louis Who Kissed Him That Time

by thewrathoflou



Series: It Was [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrathoflou/pseuds/thewrathoflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Louis that kissed him that time, and it was Louis who decided what to name what they had. It was Louis who decided when they first had sex, late one night after they told each other, Louis first of course, that they loved each other. It was Louis who proposed to him and it was Louis who encouraged him to say yes. It was Louis who chose the house they brought together. It was Louis who planned their wedding and it was Louis who wrote their vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Louis Who Kissed Him That Time

**Author's Note:**

> just carried on a little bit from the first drabble

_'It was Louis that kissed him that time,'_

'Hey Harry?'

'Yeah Lou?' Harry turned to look at his best friend, smiling softly.

Louis didn't answer, opting instead to lean forward and press his lips against Harry's. Harry, of course, kissed back straight away. Even when Harry was finding it hard to breathe, he let Louis carry on shoving his tounge down the curly-haired boy's throat. Finally, when he noticed the tears rolling down the younger boy's cheeks, Louis pulled away.

'Haz? You okay mate?'

Harry struggled to catch his breath so nodded instead of answering.

'Good lad. I have to be off now mate, sorry, I told mum I'd babysit the girls tonight. Bye Harry, see you tomorrow.'

And he left.

 

_'and it was Louis who decided what to name what they had.'_

'Haz, I want you to come round tonight.'

'Why?' Harry immediately regretted questioning his order.

' _Because,_ Harry, my mother wants me to bring my boyfriend round for dinner.'

'Boyfriend?' Harry gasped.

'Boyfriend.'

 

_'It was Louis who decided when they first had sex, late one night after they told each other, Louis first of course, that they loved each other.'_

'Haz?' Louis looked at his boyfriend, lying peacefully next to him on the bed. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' The reply was automatic, almost too much so, but Louis didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he ignored it.

'I want you Harry.' Louis' pupils were wide blown with lust for his little boyfriend (apart from the fact that Harry was MUCH taller and better built than Louis, but that didn't matter). Harry stood up and stripped instantly.

That night was the first time they made love and if Harry couldn't speak or walk the next day, and his body was covered in bruises and cuts, that was nobody's business but theirs.

 

_'It was Louis who proposed to him and it was Louis who encouraged him to say yes.'_

'Harry, I think we should get married.' Louis inhaled deeply before pulling the cigarette away from his lips.

Harry looked torn, as if unsure what the correct response was. 'You're supposed to say yes.' Louis hissed.

'Okay. When?' 

'Soon.'

 

_'It was Louis who chose the house they brought together.'_

Harry felt as if they'd already visited thousands of houses, but until Louis found the right one, he would happily keep searching.

'I want this one.'

'Okay.' Harry knew he'd be working his arse off for the next couple of years to pay the mortgage on this one, seeing as Louis was in between jobs.

 

_'It was Louis who planned their wedding and it was Louis who wrote their vows.'_

'Okay, so I've booked the food, the beach, and the alcohol, and I've sent invites out to all of my family and friends. Oh, I invited your mum and sister too, Haz. And of course, Luke here is going to be our photographer.' Harry didn't like the way Louis was looking at Luke. He was sure that was the way Louis was meant to look at him. Harry didn't like that Louis had made such a big deal of everything, hiring the best caterers, a private beach, a tons of alcohol. Harry didn't like that Louis hadn't invited any of _his_ friends or any of the other people in _his_ family.

'Okay. See you tonight.'

'I might not be coming home tonight Haz.' Louis was still looking at Luke.

'Okay.'

He could still hear Louis giggling all the way down the corridor.

 

Louis returned later that night -or perhaps on the morning of their wedding, Harry wasn't sure, still giggling, stupidly drunk and a smirk on his face, his clothes dishevelled and his hair stuck up in each and every direction. He crawled under the covers with his fiance, and when he screamed Luke's name as he came, Harry blocked his ears to it.

The next morning, Louis was already running around the room, pulling on his suit as he went. 'Morning Haz, I have a meeting with the photographer this morning but here, these are your vows.' Louis shoved a piece of paper into Harry's hand before leaving the room.

Harry looked down.

_'I, Harry Edward Styles, promise to listen to what you say, to put my trust in everything you say, to understand that you want only the best for me. I promise to support you in everything you do, and to forgive anything. I make these promises as a portrayal of my belonging to you and only you, in body, spirit, and mind.'_


End file.
